On the Other Side
by Greywolf25
Summary: The dead cannot help the living. They can only watch and wait. COMPLETE
1. On the Other Side

_**On the Other Side**_

A/N Whilst this fic is purely a figment of my imagination, the characters do in fact belong to HP God JK Rowling

He stood there staring.

He was alone. Whispers carried on the air, and he walked towards the sound. In front of him was the great expansive lake. The surface of the water reflected the sky above. Hyacinths and roses grew around the edge of the lake. The roses were nodding their heads in the breeze. The scent of the flowers greeted his nostrils, and he breathed in deep.

He sighed. He had no memory of how he got there. He had no idea who he was. He sat down at the edge of the lake. He listened. The whispering was getting louder, but the words couldn't be heard. He looked at the sky. The dawn still hadn't broken. The few clouds that were there seemed to be suspended there.

A flash of memory appeared behind his eyes. He blinked. What was that? He asked himself. He felt he should know what it was he saw, but for some reason, he couldn't grasp it. He closed his eyes and tried to relax. He listened to the whispering, and breathed in the floral scent of the air. A slight smile played on his lips; the scent of the flowers reminded him of…

Lily.

He opened his eyes as the memories flooded back to him like a tidal wave, and he felt like he had been punched in the stomach. He closed his eyes again and let the memories wash over him.

…_the red haired woman had her back to him as he crept up behind her. He wrapped his arms around her and said, "guess who?" making her jump. She spun around, frowning at him. She tried to hold the frown but her face trembled as a smile broke through, lighting up her face. She looked radiant…_

A smile crept to his face as he reminisced. He screwed up his face as he tried to hold the memory, but as they do, the memory faded. He sighed. He looked up at the sky, it was still dawn. He closed his eyes again, and as he did, another memory pushed its way forward in his mind…

…_he was playing on the hearthrug with his son. The child had his mother's eyes. He looked up at his wife and smiled. "Dada." They both looked around at their son in surprise. They looked at each other again and grinned. James looked at his son with pride…_

James sat up. Looking around he realised that Lily wasn't there with him. Relief flooded through him. He hoped it meant things had worked out better for her than for him. As he thought this, a flashback. The cold, high-pitched laugh. The cruel voice. He shuddered at the recollection. He saw in his mind's eye the green flash of light, and he knew. He held his head in his hands and broke down.

"Lily, Harry, I have failed you…"

The mist cleared as she looked around. There was no one around, but she sensed she wasn't alone. She heard whispering, but could not locate where they came from. But instead of making her uneasy, she felt strangely at peace.

Lily surveyed her surroundings. She seemed to be standing at the edge of the lake at Hogwarts, the sky was pale blue over the mountains in the east, but almost black to the west. It was as if the sun had not yet risen, but was hinted at. There were few clouds in the sky, but the clouds that could be seen were like the softest cotton wool ever. The air was soft with rain that would never come. Lily smiled as she recalled all the fun times she had at the lake with her friends. She sat down next to the water's edge. As she did so, a thought came to her.

This thought teased her, it danced around her mind, enticing her, but as she reached for it, it danced out of reach. She was forgetting something. She lay down in the long, soft grass, and closed her eyes. She breathed deeply. The air smelled of the flowers that grew nearby. She raised her arms and rested her head on her hands. She had never felt so relaxed. Her mind continued to search for this thought that resonated around her head, but the harder she reached for it, the more illusive it became.

She sighed. This was like trying to remember the ingredients of a difficult potion. She chuckled to herself. The whispering she had heard when she arrived seemed to be getting louder. She listened to the whispers, straining her ears for the words being spoken. But like the thought, she couldn't grasp hold of them.

She opened her eyes and looked at the sky. The sky hadn't changed. It was a perpetual dawn. She closed her eyes again.

A vision swam behind her eyelids.

…_The baby toddled towards her with his arms raised, he grinned cheekily at her_._ The firelight reflected in his hair, shimmering with colours of blues and black. His green eyes, like those she saw every morning in the mirror, twinkled. "Mama." A tear welled up in her eyes. Her son's first word…_

She sat up, opening her eyes as she did so. A scream caught in her throat.

She uttered one word…

"Harry!"

She heard whispers just beyond the hill. She walked towards the sound.

As she crested the hill, she looked into the next valley. Her eyes drank in the sight before her. Sat on the ground was a familiar figure. He sat with his back to her, but she knew who it was.

He had the same mussed up hair as always.

He knew he was being watched. He looked around. On the crest of the hill he saw the woman from his vision. He stood up to look at her properly. She was as beautiful now, as she ever was. But seeing her standing there was pure torment for him. The relief he had felt when he first arrived, at her not being there with him was now gone. He loved her so much it hurt to think about it. But her being here meant things went as bad for her as it did for him.

"Lily…."

She started down the hill towards him. He started up the hill towards her. They met each other with open arms. She buried her face into his shoulder and cried. He held her as she wept, and he was unable to stop the tidal wave of emotions that ran through him. Their tears mingled as they kissed.

They both knew what this meant. They had not survived.

They let go of each other and they stood at the lake's edge. As they looked over the water, James put his arm around his wife. The whispers got louder. They both turned to see who was coming. A whole crowd of people were walking towards them. As they approached, James and Lily stared in disbelief. There were people here before them that they had not seen for years.

They watched from a distance, knowing that the realisation would not be easy. As the couple stood side by side, the group silently, but unanimously decided it was time to meet them.

They walked towards them, talking quietly amongst themselves.

As they approached, the couple turned to face them. There was a collective gasp.

"James, Lily…"

"No, it can't be…"

"But what about…"

A tall woman approached the couple.

"Welcome, James, welcome Lily. As sad as the circumstances are, we are pleased to see you again." James mother said.

"Mum, Dad, where's Harry?" said James.

"He survived. The war is over thanks to him."

"I need to see him. Now!" said Lily.

A few people in the group looked at each other at her words. But her mother stepped forwards through the crowd.

"Lily, he is fine. Come and see"

The crowd parted to let James, Lily and their parents through. James and Lily looked at each other. They followed their parents towards a shallow pool. James's Dad swept his hand over the surface of the water and said under his breath "Harry Potter"

The surface of the pool shimmered, and as the image took form, Lily reached for James's hand, and they watched together.

_**The Vision in the Pool**_

_Harry slept on as Hagrid passed the sleeping child to Dumbledore. Hagrid suppressed a howl of grief that was welling up inside of him, as Dumbledore placed Harry on the doorstep of number 4 Privet Drive_

James and Lily held each other, watching as their son was being taken towards his new life.

A/N The idea for the pool at the end was inspired by a book I read by Mary Stanton. I just tweaked it a bit for the fic.

Borrowed from Philosophers Stone


	2. Life Carries On

A/N Whilst this fic is purely a figment of my imagination, the characters do in fact belong to HP God JKR

Chapter 2: Life Carries on 

"What do you mean there's nothing we can do?"

"Lily, the dead cannot interfere with the living no matter how much we want to."

Lily's voice dropped almost to a whisper, James knew that was a danger sign for her infamous temper.

"You mean to tell me, that my so called sister, and her fat oaf of a husband, can abuse my son, and there is nothing I can do about it?"

"I know its tough…"

"You don't know! Don't you dare tell me you know what its like to watch this abuse happen!" Lily's voice rose to a decibel level greater than that of a Jumbo jet on take off.

"…But it's the way it is. The only comfort I can give you is that they will be judged, by the One Who Rules Us All, until then, all we can do is watch, and hope that Harry is strong enough to not let this break him. Your Son is destined for greatness that we can only begin to imagine."

Lily sighed, such a deep sigh, that James looked at her in concern.

"Is there anyway to communicate with the living at all?"

"Not in the conventional sense of the word, no. In rare instances, with permission, we can leave this plane of existence for a short time, and visit those who need us the most. But they will only see us as spirits. We cannot talk to people; only comfort them with our presence."

Lily turned away with a hopeful look on her face. She turned to the pool, and as she swept her hand over the surface, she whispered,

"Harry Potter."

Vision in the Pool

"_Get your lazy butt out of bed Potter!!"_

_Harry jerked awake._

_Overhead the stairs creaked and groaned under the immense weight of Dudley Dursley running down the stairs._

_Harry opened the door to his "bedroom" cautiously. Waiting for him was Dudley who had an evil grin plastered on his fat face. He pulled his fist back and thrust it forward into Harry's face. Laughing evilly, Dudley slammed the door of the cupboard on a stunned Harry, and raced into the kitchen._

Harry opened the door again, looking around for Dudley, and slowly made his way to the kitchen.

Lily looked on at the vision and calmly said,

"Who do I see about getting permission, then?"

"Lily, think! Harry is six years old. He has known this treatment from these …people, for the last five years. If you go to him now, you will not be able to do it again, and there may come a time when he needs you more then than he does now!"

She sagged. She knew what James said was the truth. Even though she would hate to admit it.

"Still, I'd like to know. Just in case."

Six year old Harry slowly made his way to the kitchen sink. In the dining room, he could hear his Aunt crooning to Dudley about what a special little (?) man he is, and his Uncle harrumphing about the increase in interest rates and the justice system.

"Hangings to good for them, living the life of riley on our taxes…"

Harry made it to the sink without anyone noticing him. He turned the tap on and as he tore a piece of kitchen roll off to clean his bloody face, he heard a shriek from his Aunt.

Harry turned around in time to receive his Aunt's hand across his cheek.

As his ear started ringing and his cheek stinging, he felt his Aunt grab his arm and she dragged him towards his cupboard to the words of "ungrateful, disgusting messy child, bleeding all over my nice clean floor. You can stay there until I am ready for you!"

Harry curled up on his mattress as his aunt slammed the door closed and locked it. He cried quietly. He never let his relatives know when he cried after last time.

The previous year, he had, God forbid, burnt Dudley's breakfast.

Uncle Vernon had knocked Harry clean across the kitchen, again, to the words of "ungrateful, lazy" etc. Seeing Harry cry only fuelled his anger, and after hitting Harry a few more times, locked him in his cupboard for two days.

Harry stopped crying as he heard his Uncle lumbering up the hallway, on his way out to work. He knew that his Aunt would soon come and let him out, even if it was for more yelling.

He wiped his face, and, even as cramped as it was under the stairs, he changed into clean cast-offs. The door to his cupboard opened and his Aunt peered in at him, looking down her bony nose at him as if he were something unpleasant. (And in her opinion, he was)

"Put your shoes on, we're going out."

"Where are we going Aunt Petunia?" He instantly regretted asking the question and cowered away from his Aunt. He had always been told never to ask questions. The last time was when he asked how he got his scar.

"You're going to school."

Hope filled Harry's heart. School. Finally, a chance to get away from the drudgery, if only for a few hours a day. Harry day dreamed about the things he would learn, and friends he would make.

"Oh yes and another thing…"

Harry jumped, realising that his Aunt was still talking to him. He looked up at her attentively.

"….I don't want you doing anything freakish whilst at school. If you do, you will wish you hadn't been born. I don't want people to know about your unnaturalness. You will do your work and keep your head down. Or else."

"Yes Aunt Petunia."

With that, he was dragged out of the house and down the road, with Dudley following, laughing sycophantically behind them.

The years passed. James and Lily watched their son, and the abuse he suffered at the hands of his relatives. But despite it all, Harry grew stronger. Not in body, but in mind. Several times, Lily was persuaded to not to go to Harry. But it was getting harder for her to watch what was happening to her only child.

Finally came the day when it all became worthwhile. A day, that almost made James and Lily forget what was happening to their son and put a smile on their faces.

A letter, addressed to Harry landed on the doormat of Number Four, Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey. A letter of cream coloured parchment, with green loopy writing.

Their son was going to Hogwarts.


	3. Look But Don't Touch

Disclaimer: JKR owns all characters; I just wish I did so I could be as rich and famous as her ;)

A/N: The first part of this chapter was taken, (but slightly reworded) from Goblet of Fire.

**Chapter 3: Look, But Don't Touch**

From the pool, Lily and James watched their son grow from a timid, reserved boy, into a popular, strong willed duplicate of his father. (With his mother's eyes, of course) Watching her son's developing friendship with Ron, and his family, and Hermione Granger; Lily grew more relaxed, and stopped worrying so much about visiting Harry.

That was, of course, until the afternoon of the third task of the Tri-Wizard Tournament.

They stood side-by-side, with their friends and family, as they had for the previous two tasks, watching Harry compete, unable to believe what they were witnessing.

_**Vision of the Pool**_

_Harry hid behind the tombstone, narrowly avoiding the curse Voldemort sent his way. He could hear the Death Eaters jeering, and Voldemort calling him a coward. All he could think though was how he was going to survive this._

_Harry took a deep breath, and lunged out from behind the monument. He rose to his feet just as Voldemort shrieked "Avada Kedavra" Harry, in turn, yelled "Expelliarmus!" One red and one green jet of light rushed towards each other and collided._

_The effect shocked Harry and Voldemort alike. A golden beam of light joined their wands. Harry's wand started to vibrate, and he noticed a bead of light moving towards his wand. He concentrated with every fibre of his being, and forced the bead of light to Voldemort's wand._

Lily spun away, determined to go to her son.

"Lily, wait!"

"No James, I'm going!"

"You don't need to, we're already there!"

This stopped Lily in her tracks. She turned to face James.

"How?"

"Priori Incantatum."

She looked into the pool, and saw herself and James talking encouragingly to Harry. Harry looked determined, but totally at peace with everything. As they continued to watch, they saw Harry grab Cedric and summon the trophy. Whilst Harry transported him and Cedric back to Hogwarts, Lily turned and cried into James' shoulder.

James himself was struggling against the deluge of emotions that threatened to burst forth. He forced himself to be calm, for Lily's sake. Lily cried against his shoulder for what seemed like hours. But she finally calmed down. James left her with his dad, and wandered over to the lake, and sat with his feet in the water. He put his head in his hands and cried silently.

"James, are you alright?"

James looked up at his mum, tears streaming down his face.

"Yeah mum, I'm fine. It's just…"

"I know son. It wasn't easy watching that, but Harry was strong, and he survived. If he hadn't been as strong as he was, then he would be here with us now."

James looked up at his mum and smiled.

"You're right, as always, mum."

He stood up and gave her a hug.

She grinned at him and said, "Don't you forget it, either."

"I just wish that I could see Harry properly, just once more. I wish I could make everything all right for him. Does he know of the prophecy yet?"

"Not as far as I know." Replied his mum, quietly.

James groaned.

"How is he going to cope once he hears the prophecy? It'd drive me crazy."

"He'll cope. He has an inner strength that is rare in people his age. If anything, it will make him stronger."

"How do you know this mum? No one can know that sort of thing."

"James, honey, it doesn't matter how I know, I just do."

James looked over at his wife. She had a sad sort of smile on her face.

"James, what I am about to tell you is not to be repeated to Lily. At least, not yet."

James turned to face his mum, an expectant look on his face.

"When the time is right, both you and Lily have been given permission. I meant what I said about not telling Lily though; she would want to use the privilege straight away. You'll know when the time is right."

James looked at her in disbelief.

"I couldn't bear to see you and Lily tearing yourselves up over what has been happening to Harry. So I sought permission on your behalf."

James pulled his mum into a bone-crushing hug.

"Thanks mum, you're the best."

"Ok James, erm, could you ease up please?"

"Sorry mum."

They walked back to the pool in time to see Harry being hugged by Molly Weasley in the hospital wing. Lily and James were pleased to see his friends, the Weasleys and Hermione surrounded him and James was also pleased to see Sirius sat at Harry's bedside.

He put his arm around Lily and said

"He is a true Gryffindor."

She laid her head against his shoulder and said

"Yes, but he is also our son."

After the initial shock of what happened in the tournament, Harry, though still withdrawn, was slowly coming to terms with what he had witnessed. He felt sometimes as though he was being watched. But rather than feel threatened and freaked out, he was comforted by it. (Even though he couldn't explain why.)

The week ended, and so did school. He travelled back to Privet Drive in silence. He was alone. Well, he was at the Dursley's, but it amounted to the same thing. He moved around the house like a zombie. This gave Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia chance to start on him, but he didn't care. It just strengthened the Dursley's case that Harry was a dimwit. Harry dutifully did his chores and homework and ignored Dudley, who had taken it upon himself to be Harry's shadow, if only to taunt him.

After another one of those days, Harry laid on his bed, listening to the sounds of the street outside, wondering when he was going to get his reprieve and be sent to the Burrow. He thought about what his friends were doing. In their letters, they never mentioned what they were doing, only that they would see him soon. He was getting sick and tired of it.

He carried on moping. His mood was getting blacker by the minute, when Hedwig flew through his open window, distracting him from his thoughts. She was carrying two rolls of parchment. Harry moved quickly to relieve her of her burden. He fed her some owl treats, and then sat on his bed to read his letters.

A/N: There is another chapter is in the pipeline, but may take some time. If you think my fic is any good, or is really crp, please review and let me know. How can I change anything if I don't know what you think?

TTFN - Greywolf25


	4. It Gets Worse Before It Gets Better

Disclaimer: JKR owns all characters; I just wish I did so I could be as rich and famous as her :p

A/N: Part of this chapter was taken, (but slightly reworded) from Order of the Phoenix

Please R&R means a lot. 

**Chapter 4: It Gets Worse Before It Gets Better**

"He's getting worse isn't he?"

"He just mopes around. He hardly talks to his friends. Molly is getting quite worried. I think she's putting it down to the hearing, I still can't believe Harry and Dudley were attacked by dementors. In Surrey of all places. I mean, it's not exactly the most glamorous place in England is it?"

When this had happened, it was all James could do to hold his wife back. She didn't speak to him for three weeks after this. She refused even to look at him, and even though it hurt, James knew she had to work it out in her own head first.

"Don't you care? He was attacked by dementors and you hold me back. How could you? He is your son!" She had screamed at him before running away from him. It had been a tense few weeks, but finally, she realised if Harry was going to fulfil the prophecy, he wouldn't want to see her just yet. It would only distract him from the task at hand. Harry was good at being distracted, (especially when it came to homework) Lily almost laughed at that thought. Almost.

She slumped, hiding from view behind her favourite rock. She felt like screaming at the injustice. Her son, barely fifteen, the saviour of the wizarding world. Why should Harry have to carry this burden alone? Could a grown man shoulder this sort of responsibility? Probably not, she thought to herself. But yet her son, her fifteen year old son was carrying the burden and coping with the responsibility that came with it.

Lily and James made their way to the pools edge and watched silently as Harry's hearing proceeded. They looked at each other in horror when they realised where their son's hearing was being conducted. James heard a sigh of relief from Lily when they saw Dumbledore enter the chamber to defend Harry.

"I wish I could hex Fudge." Lily snarled under her breath.

James laughed at his wife's comment but stopped when she threw him a filthy look. She always did have a fiery temper. Secretly, James was pleased with Lily's comment, but was glad she couldn't carry out her threat.

They watched as the hearing unfolded. Lily hissed in disbelief at some of the lines of questioning being thrown at Harry. If it had been anyone but Harry, that person would be sure to get away with it but because it was Harry... The injustice of it irked Lily. James swelled with pride when he heard about Harry's patronus. They both sighed with relief when Harry was cleared. James looked at Lily and said

"Fudge did not want that to happen."

"I know, do you think it had anything to do with what happened after the tournament?"

"Almost certainly. I can't see Harry having an easy time of it this year. I reckon his life will be made a living hell because he got off."

James and Lily looked at each other and James nodded.

Lily sighed. She watched as Harry filled Arthur Weasley in on what happened inside Courtroom 10. Arthur looked on in disbelief as the Wizengamot filed out. Harry followed Arthur slowly to the Atrium. Lily watched as Harry paused at the fountain of the Magical Brethren and emptied his money bag into it.

"Such a generous boy." She whispered.

James heard her comment and smiled.

They watched the celebrations that took place inside 12 Grimmauld Place. James noticed how despondent Sirius was and he mentioned it to Lily.

"I don't blame him. I suppose that in the back of his mind he was hoping Harry would be expelled so he could have lived with Sirius. Oh well, he'll just have to get over it won't he?"

"I know Lily, but it can't help matters with Snivellus acting so smug around him, can it?"

"James!" Lily reprimanded, trying not to laugh.

They watched through out the school year. Lily was growing angrier by the day at Harry's treatment at the hands of Umbridge. Everyone watching couldn't believe anyone could be so blind when it came to Fudge. Even though Harry should have respected his professors, Lily was pleased with Harry for not backing down, even in the face of humiliation and ridicule. James was prouder still at the formation of the DA.

"It's the sort of thing I would have done," he said to his dad. "There is no way I would have stood for those "lessons" I mean, what is the point? They might as well paint a target on the kids."

It came to pass that throughout the school year Lily only wanted to go to Harry two or three times instead of the usual hundred. She was content in the knowledge that her son was becoming a very powerful wizard. She watched in pride as Harry sat his DADA OWL. She no longer felt the need to watch everyday though, she was happy that, despite Umbridge, her son was safe. Well, as safe as anyone could be in those difficult times.

Someone else was using the pool on the day of Harry's History of Magic exam, but if she had been watching, she would have gone to him without thinking of the consequences. She wandered over to the pool. Anna was watching her daughter perform in a school play. Anna looked back at lily and said,

"They grow up so fast don't they?" Tears were flowing down her cheeks. Lily hugged her.

"I know, one minute they're infants, and the next…"

"Just look at your Harry, he is a fine example."

Lily sighed. Her son wasn't a child anymore. He had also faced more in his childhood than most people face in their whole life. She left Anna watching her daughter and went to find James. She walked slowly, breathing in deeply the fragrant air. She wandered towards the lake. James, she knew, would probably be there. She paused to smell the roses and honeysuckle that were blooming at the lakeside.

As she looked up she saw James standing at the top of the hill. A smile swept across her face as she walked slowly up the hill towards him.

"James."

He didn't even look around at her. He carried on staring into the next valley.

"James, honey, what's…"

She stopped next to him. She followed his gaze and she gasped.

"Sirius!"


	5. Friends Reunited

Disclaimer: JKR owns all characters; I just wish I did so I could be as rich and famous as her :p

A/N: Part of this chapter was taken, (but slightly reworded) from Order of the Phoenix

Please R&R means a lot. Thanks loads for the reviews, it means a lot to me.

**Chapter 5. Friends Reunited**

As it did for Lily and James, it took a while for Sirius to understand what was happening to him. Lily and James walked down the hill towards him. They had almost reached him when he turned and faced them.

"James? Lily?"

"Yes Sirius, it's us. What Happened?"

Lily embraced him. James saw tears in her eyes.

"Padfoot."

"Prongs."

A manly embrace between friends. Sirius looked around.

"Where's Harry?"

Lily looked at him. A look of dawning comprehension crossed her face. She turned and ran to the pool. She knelt at the edge and whispered "Harry Potter."

_Vision in the pool_

_Dumbledore threw Harry to the ground, whilst dodging the killing curse that was sent his way. Harry tried to get up but the fountain of the Magical Brethren had been charmed by Dumbledore to protect him._

_All of a sudden, Harry felt a sharp pain in his head, he felt as if his head was being split open from the inside. Inside his head he heard a voice._

_"Kill me!" It said._

_Harry knew then that Voldemort had possessed him. As quickly as it had come on though, it left, leaving Harry feeling like a wrung out dish cloth. Harry felt nauseous. Whilst he was trying not to puke, he heard, rather than saw, Voldemort, Bellatrix and Dumbledore shouting._

_Then… it was over._

_On shaky legs, Harry stood up and surveyed the damage around him. He vaguely heard Dumbledore talking to him. He felt something being pressed into his hand, followed by the all too familiar jerk behind the navel._

xxxxxx

James, Lily and Sirius watched as Dumbledore explained to Harry about the prophecy. Harry's reaction was of course to trash the headmaster's office. Lily started in her usual way, tutting, muttering about respect for elders and authority figures. James and Sirius looked at each other behind Lily's back and grinned.

Though he would never say it to Lily's face, James was extremely proud of Harry. He had, after all, survived yet another attack from Voldemort. Sirius looked at the pool, then at James and Lily and said,

"So this is how you spy on people is it?"

"Not to spy, keep an eye on. There is a difference you know."

Sirius barked out a laugh.

"Sirius mate, what happened?"

Sirius stopped laughing, and almost as if a shadow had crossed the sun, the smile faded from his face.

He sat down slowly and waited for them to follow suit. He slowly began to relate what had happened in the Department of Mysteries, ending of course with his trip through the veil.

"So Moldyshorts used legilimency on Harry to project what he wants into Harry's mind with the sole purpose of drawing him out?"

"That about sums it up Prongs. It seems Moldyshorts has been getting exceedingly frustrated that Harry is so well protected. So he projected an image of me being tortured to draw him out. Harry unfortunately obliged."

Lily gazed in the pool in time to see Harry calm down.

"At least he is still alive."

She went to Sirius and hugged him fiercely. Her actions totally shocked James and Sirius alike. She backed away from him; she looked away from him, apparently embarrassed by the show of affection.

"Pleased to see you too Lills."

They stood together, as they had done years before and started talking.

xxxxxxx

Harry sat in his room at the Dursley's. He had barely been downstairs and when he did go, he was ignored which was fine with him. He was itching to hex them into next week and was just waiting for an excuse.

The fog that had descended earlier that day only served to darken his mood further. On one of the few occasions he was downstairs, he heard Uncle Vernon mumbling about shoddy work, lazy construction workers. This came after the news report about a bridge snapping clean in half. This report was closely followed by the news of more destruction of property, deaths and various strange occurrences. Every time something happened, Harry's ears pricked up.

He awoke that morning in time to receive the owl delivering his Daily Prophet. He paid the owl with a Knut and an owl treat. Harry barely noticed the owl leave when he saw the headline on the front page.

**Scrimgeour Succeeds Fudge.**

The photo accompanying the article was of a man that Harry recognised. Reading the article only confirmed to Harry where he had seen the new Minister before. Rufus Scrimgeour was previously the head of the Auror department.

"But will he make a difference?" Harry asked himself.

He was still pondering this when another owl flew in through the open window. Harry looked at the letter in surprise. It was too early to receive the Hogwarts letters.

He opened the letter slowly. As he read it, a smile spread across his face. He would be leaving the Dursley's tonight. But as what he read sank in, a thought nudged him. What if Dumbledore didn't come? Even worse, what if it wasn't Dumbledore who sent him the letter? It would look good if he was all packed up ready to go and Death Eaters showed up on the doorstep, wouldn't it?

He sat there pondering what to do. The owl that had delivered the letter was long gone, and Hedwig was out hunting, so he had no way to communicate with the headmaster to verify the letters contents. He sighed. He decided that he would only pack his trunk if Dumbledore arrived on time and not before.

He heard his Aunt Petunia screech up the stairs, telling him that lunch was ready and if he didn't come down straight away, he wouldn't get fed. It was then that he decided that he wouldn't tell his relatives. Just in case.

He sat at his bedroom window watching Privet Drive which, at the moment, was devoid of all activity. Hedwig flew in through the open window with a mouse in her beak. But that was the only thing of interest happening at that moment in time. Harry's head slowly drooped until it rested on the window. His breathing slowed as he fell into a deep, dreamless slumber.

The sky darkened quickly due to the fog and lateness of the hour. Harry's breath misted the window. Hedwig finished her prize and proceeded to preen herself. The ticking of the repaired alarm clock seemed louder in the deepening silence. The minute hand crawled slowly to twelve and as it did, the light outside Harry's window went out.

Harry woke up as though the alarm had gone off. He turned his attention to the street as more lights were extinguished. Harry felt the hairs on the back of his neck rise as he gripped his wand. In the increasing gloom Harry made out the tall figure of his headmaster.

Dumbledore had arrived.

_**Read and review as always.**_


	6. The End is Nigh

Disclaimer: JKR owns all characters; I just wish I did so I could be as rich and famous as her :p

A/N: Part of this chapter was taken, (but slightly reworded) from HBP

I changed the name of this fic because I didn't like the old one.

Please R&R means a lot.  Thanks loads for the reviews, it means a lot to me. 

**Chapter 6: The End is Nigh**

Having Sirius around was just like old times. For James that is. For Lily, well, she remembered why he was so annoying. James was spending more time with his fellow Marauder than he was with Lily and at the pool. And yes, it annoyed her.

Sirius caught full force of Lily's temper when he told her to "lighten up". Lily was watching with a few others at the pool again. Watching the destruction being brought about by the various creatures doing Voldemort's bidding. Sirius came up behind her and tickled her. Screaming, she turned to face him. The grin on Sirius's face soon went when he saw the look on her face.

"Oh lighten up Lils."

"What did you say Black?" Lily's voice was dangerously quiet. A sign Sirius knew full well that she was extremely angry.

"Chill Lily, I was just messing." He knew, even as he said it, that it was the wrong thing to say. That was it. With the force of a nuclear bomb, Lily exploded. Those nearby turned to see what the disturbance was. Sirius stood there, totally stunned as Lily, in full flow, laid into him. She advanced on Sirius.

He slowly backed away from her. He knew full well that if she could have, she would have hexed him into the middle of next week. Still backing away, Sirius was beginning to regret telling Lily to lighten up. He backed into a tree and Lily was still coming, screaming obscenities at him. He looked around for an escape. He spotted James over Lily's shoulder.

"Help me!" He mouthed.

James just stood there, with a look of total disbelief on his face. He had never seen his wife lose it like this before. Lily stopped in front of Sirius.

"Lils, I'm sorry. I just didn't…"

WHAM!!!

Lily's fist connected with Sirius' jaw. There was a collective gasp from the crowd that had gathered. The blow spun Sirius around on the spot and sent him to the ground. Lily threw Sirius a filthy look then ran off, leaving James and Sirius looking at each other.

"Wow! What a woman!" Sirius laughed.

"Oh grow up, Padfoot. I can't blame her for any of that. Do you know how hard it has been for her? To sit on the sidelines and watch the crap that has been slung at Harry, and not being able to do anything to help. It has been driving her totally crazy. All she can do is watch at the pool and you tell her to lighten up? Christ Padfoot, what were you thinking?"

Sirius sighed. "You're right. I guess I forgot that things are different now. I just wanted it to be like old times."

"That time has passed mate. I think you owe Lily an apology. You'll probably find her at the north end of the lake."

Sirius offered a faint smile and turned to the lake. "She goes there a lot doesn't she?"

"It reminds her of Hogwarts."

James watched as his fellow Marauder walked off in the direction of the lake, and then he walked towards the pool.

_Vision in the Pool_

_The house was quiet. Harry made his way down the crooked staircase. He entered the kitchen to find Hermione in a flap, asking Mrs Weasley if the post had arrived yet. A shriek rang through the air. Hermione was jumping up and down excitedly, pointing out the door._

_Harry looked and sure enough, three owls were winging their way towards the Burrow. One by one, the owls flew through the open door and landed in front of the trio, jostling for prime position, eager to be relieved of their burden._

_One by one, Harry, Hermione and Ron reached for the envelopes and pensively read the parchment within._

James watched as the three friends read their exam results. He swelled with pride as Harry read out his results and he sagged slightly with envy as the trio congratulated each other.

"What's going on?"

He turned to see Lily and Sirius approaching. "Harry's received his OWLs results. He passed all but Divination and History of Magic." Lily hugged him.

"He takes after you for that. Lils."

"And don't you forget it."

"He's also been made Quidditch captain – and he gets that from me." He finished cheekily.

Lily spent the next few months dividing her time between the pool and the Marauders, who were constantly trying to out prank each other.

"It's like having children with those two at it all the time." She sat next to James' mum in the meadow. "You think this is bad? Imagine both, about 14 years old. They use to do this during school holidays. Normally in the middle of the night." She laughed at the recollection.

"Of course, Sirius stayed with you a lot didn't he?"

"Yup, that boy had some major problems with his family. The things he used to call his mother were shameful, at least until I met her that is. Then I realised, half of what Sirius said about her was polite!"

They both sat there laughing. At that moment, James and Sirius ran past. They slowed to a stop when they saw the two women laughing.

"Watcha laughing at?" Asked Sirius. This, for some reason, set the two women off again. James and Sirius looked each other.

"Women!"

Lily and James (and rarely Sirius) took turns watching Harry in the pool. Early one morning, Lily went to the pool, hoping to catch Harry asleep. She smiled as she remembered watching a slumbering baby Harry. To her surprise however, Harry was awake. He was awake and reading. James and Sirius walked up behind Lily and watched over her shoulder.

_Vision in the Pool_

_Harry flicked through his Advanced Potions text book, deciphering the small text, when he came upon the word "Levicorpus" and next to it was the abbreviation "n-vbl" Harry flicked his wand, pointing nowhere in particular and thought "Levicorpus." There was a flash of light and a yell from Ron's bed. The dormitory came alive with enquiring surprised shouts. Ron, still yelling, hung upside down by one of his ankles._

_Dean and Seamus rolled around on the floor, laughing hysterically. Neville disentangled himself from his blankets and stood up. Harry stuttered apologies to Ron while trying to find the counter spell. He found a cramped word scrawled beneath the spell and, crossing his fingers, thought "liberacorpus!" There was another flash of light and Ron ended up in a heap on his bed. Dean and Seamus continued to howl with laughter with tears rolling down their cheeks as Harry helped his friend up._

_"Tomorrow, could you just set the alarm?"_

Lily rolled her eyes while James and Sirius rolled on the floor (pretty much like Dean and Seamus) laughing their heads off. Their laughter was contagious as Lily began laughing.

"He is a definite Marauder." Laughed James.

"Fully fledged member." Agreed Sirius.

"Like father like son." Lily sighed.

James grinned.

xxxxxx

Harry's life carried on as normal. Well, as normal as it possibly can when you have the darkest wizard since Grindelwald baying for your blood. The Gryffindor Quidditch team won their matches, and Harry continued 'excelling' at Potions, much to Hermione's annoyance. Lily watched the lessons with Professor Dumbledore. To say she was a bit shocked by what she saw would be an understatement. But she knew it was for Harry's own good that he learnt of Voldemort's past.

She watched with quiet pride as Harry used the Felix Felicis to coerce the memory out of Slughorn. She watched as Slughorn and Hagrid toasted Harry, and then chuckled to herself as Hagrid passed out. Harry spoke to Slughorn, reminding him of his favourite potions student and of his quest. She knew then, that Harry has succeeded in his goal, even before Slughorn siphoned off the memory.

Lily looked away from the pool. She felt a tickle on her cheek and reaching up, she realised she was crying. Her son was a boy no more.

xxxxxx

The end of the school year was fast approaching. Term time frivolity and pranking between students gave way to serious studying for the end of year exams. Lily happened to be passing the time with her in-laws when Harry got his detention with Professor Snape. James watched in disbelief at his son's actions towards Draco Malfoy. (Though not as shocked as Harry.)

Whilst James was annoyed at Snape for dishing out detention to his son, deep down he knew his son deserved what he got, even if it did mean missing the last quidditch match of the season.

"Should I tell Lily?" He asked himself. He turned to look for her. He couldn't see her, but he could see Sirius and beckoned him over. In hushed tones, he told his fellow Marauder what spell Harry had used.

"Merlin, he's lucky Snivellus was nearby, or else Malfoy Jr could have died! Where the hell did he get that spell? It's exceedingly dark magic!"

"I don't know mate. I wish I did. Point is, do I tell Lily or not?"

"Tell Lily what?"

James spun round and saw Lily approaching. He heard Sirius mumble, "oh, shit!" and saw him backing away. James looked back at the pool. The image had gone.

"Tell Lily what?" She repeated. James reached for her hand and led her to the trees.

"You're not going to like this Lils." Slowly, he told her what he saw in the pool. Lily's face seemed to drain of blood when James reached the conclusion.

"What's going to happen to him?"

"He has received detention every Saturday until the end of term. Plus he's not allowed to play in the last quidditch match. Personally, I think he's lucky not to have been expelled!"

"Where did he learn that spell from? She asked, tears rolled slowly down her face. James reached over and gently wiped them away.

"I dunno honey, I just don't know."

xxxxxx

Harry sat in Snape's office on the day of the last quidditch match, silently cursing Snape. He had put Ginny in as seeker and her ex-boyfriend Dean in as chaser. He trawled through the cobwebby boxes, cataloguing past students' misdemeanours. Occasionally, he could hear cheers from the pitch. He gritted his teeth and carried on.

By the time Snape called a halt to the detention, Harry knew the match would be over.

Lily and James watched as Harry walked with some reluctance towards the Gryffindor common room. They could hear the deafening roar of celebration from the common room as Harry entered the portrait hole to the chants of Weasley is our Queen. James swelled with pride when he saw Harry gather Ginny in his arms and kiss her passionately. Beside him, Lily tutted half-heartedly.

"Come on honey, his team won!" James punched the air then hugged Lily, swinging her around.

"Well love, quidditch is in his blood. He was born to play."

Her comment earned her a kiss from James and from Sirius who had just arrived.

"Sirius!" Laughed James and Lily together.

"So, what're we celebrating?"

xxxxxx

Lily watched less and less at the pool. She was confident that her son was now happy. Yes, he still had the little matter of Voldemort to contend with, but at the moment, her son was having the life that should have been his all along and as time passed, she forgot all about visiting Harry. On one of the rare occasions she watched at the pool, she saw Harry give his friends the last of his Felix Felicis, tell them to be careful and then run out of the portrait hole. Lily watched with increasing trepidation as Harry and Dumbledore apparated to the coast. Seeing the puzzled look on her face, James and Sirius joined her.

"What's going on?"

"I don't know." They stood together, James with his arm around his wife and watched the events unfold before them. When the Inferi attacked Harry, all Sirius could say was "Holy Mother of Merlin!!"

They watched proudly as Harry led his mentor out of the cave. But when they saw the mad dash back to Hogwarts after Harry and Dumbledore caught sight of the dark mark, Lily spun around and ran for the lake, tears streaming down her face. James was torn between watching Harry and comforting his wife.

"You stay here and keep an eye on Harry, I'll go after her."

"Thanks Padfoot." Sirius offered a weak smile before walking slowly after Lily. He found her sat on the hill overlooking the lake. He walked slowly towards her; wary of what happened last time he had upset her. He wasn't keen to repeat that performance.

As he debated how best to approach her, she stood up. Her hand went to her mouth in a sure sign of shock and disbelief. Throwing caution to the wind, he ran the rest of the way. Reaching her, he said, "Lily?" Her hand still at her throat, she looked at him with wide, fearful eyes.

"Lily, what's wrong?"

She tried to talk, to tell him what she had seen, but the words died in her throat. She, instead, pointed with a shaky hand down the hill to the shore of the lake. But before Sirius could look, he heard James calling behind them. Turning slightly, he saw James running up the hill. Sirius couldn't make out what James was saying.

"….mledore"

"What?!!"

"He said Dumbledore, Sirius." Her voice was so despondent that Sirius turned back to her. He noticed her hand still pointing down the hill. Sirius followed her hand and gasped. From behind him he heard James.

"It's Dumbledore, he's…."

"Dead, yes, we know."

Stood by the lake stood a man with long flowing silver hair and a matching beard. The man turned around and looked at them. Even with the distance between them, the trio recognised the twinkling blues eyes.

Stifling a sob, Lily turned to the men and said,

"It's over, we've lost!"

"Don't talk like that! Harry…"

"Don't you dare say Harry is up to the task. If Dumbledore has failed, who else is there? Dumbledore was the one wizard Voldemort was afraid of. Now he's dead!"

"We have to have faith." Said the familiar voice.

"Professor, I…" Lily couldn't finish. She threw her arms around the Headmaster and cried.

"Harry is strong. He will come through for us. We must have faith."

xxxxxx

Harry stood on the banks of the black lake. He felt torn by his decision to split with Ginny but he knew he had no alternative. Her family were already targets without their relationship making things worse. But he knew, no matter how much it hurt, he had done the right thing. Everyone that's close to him is at risk. He turned to the lake. The sun was winked and twinkled in the mirror like surface, almost betraying the sadness of the day.

He felt, rather than saw Ron and Hermione approach him and he felt glad that his friends were there, supporting him. They talked quietly for a few minutes about the remaining horcruxes. They silently agreed they would not stop until the war was over, until Voldemort was dead. Harry looked over to Dumbledore's tomb and swore an oath. He would destroy Voldemort, or die trying. He looked towards the castle and saw Ginny ascending the stairs to the front doors, her fiery hair catching the rays of the sun.

As if sensing his gaze, Ginny turned and looked towards the lake. She saw Harry looking her way. She raised her hand in greeting and was pleased to see the gesture returned. She knew then that she still loved him, despite what he had just done. Ginny realised that Harry was just trying to protect her. What he didn't seem to realise was that she and her whole family were at risk whether or not she and Harry were together. She knew then that she would wait for him to come back to her, wait for his quest to be over, no matter how long it took. She sighed, then turned and entered the cool dark castle.

Harry watched Ginny disappear into the castle. He realised then that he had made a mistake. He shouldn't have broken up with her. He realised he loved her more than life itself, Voldemort be damned. Breaking up with her had left a gaping hole that only she could fill. He turned and stood with his friends on the bank of the lake, knowing what was to come. He promised himself there and then, that he would do what he was prophesised to do, and then come back to her. No matter how long it took. For the first time, that gave him something to look forward too.

A life without fear.

A life without Voldemort.

And most important, a life with Ginny

**_A/N: This is the longest chapter yet; I just couldn't decide how to finish it. How you enjoyed it, your kind reviews keep me going. Especially as it was originally going to be a one shot._**


	7. The Fat Lady Sings

**Here is the long awaited chapter for On the Other Side. After reading DH I have decided to sort of follow DH but it will not conform totally to canon. So no flames because this story is going to end the way I want it to, not how JKR finished it. Oh and I don't own Harry Potter or any other characters but I wish I did :-)**

**Chapter 7: The Fat Lady Sings**

Hedwig was gone.

His beloved owl; friend for the last six years. Dead, murdered, just one more casualty of this God forsaken war and one more reason to hate Voldemort. A lone tear slowly made its way down his cheek but he made no move to wipe it away. The cushion dipped beside him and he felt an arm go around his shoulder. He looked up and saw Ginny. She gently pulled him into her arms and he allowed his head to rest against her shoulder.

"What the…?"

Harry felt Ginny shake her head and he could hear footsteps receding. He closed his eyes as tears threatened to fall. In his minds eye he could see Hedwig fall to the ground over and over.

"It's alright Harry, I've got you."

He realised then that he hadn't managed to contain his tears and they fell freely. He felt Ginny's arms tighten around him and he couldn't help but reciprocate. He could hear more soft footsteps and the cushion beside him dipped. He felt a hand on his back. He knew it was Ginny so he looked up. Sat behind him was Hermione. She smiled sadly at him.

"You're safe."

Harry extracted himself from Ginny and pulled his best friend into a bear hug. Hermione sniffed and hugged him back.

"Is Ron…?"

"He's ok Harry. He's in the kitchen. George is hurt but he will be ok…"

A sigh…

"We lost Moody."

Harry sat back and groaned. The count kept getting bigger; and it was his entire fault. They had all been there because of him. If he hadn't been…

"Harry Potter, stop that right now! It is not your fault, so knock it off with the self pity."

He looked at Ginny who glared evilly at him. He opened his mouth to speak but she beat him too it. Again.

"They wanted to help you. Moody knew what was involved, what the risks were, we all did."

"Harry dear,"

Harry looked up and saw Mrs Weasley stood in the doorway.

"Yes?"

"Do you want to take Hedwig and…"

A flurry of movement later and Harry was sat on his own while Mrs Weasley was being shoved unceremoniously out of the door by Hermione and Ginny. Harry allowed his head to fall back and he closed his eyes.

XxxxxxX

"What's happened Lily?"

"He's lost Hedwig."

"What?"

Lily looked around and saw Professor Dumbledore stood behind her.

"She was killed during the transfer. Harry's…"

"Quick! Over here!"

Shouts rang out from all around. Since the war truly kicked off, people had been arriving almost hourly. Lily looked at Dumbledore who shrugged and offered his hand. Lily took it and heaved herself to her feet. They quickly joined Sirius and James and when Lily saw who they were with, she gasped.

"Mad-Eye!"

The grizzled old Auror looked over and gave her a parody of a smile.

"Mrs Potter."

Lily was gently moved out of the way and Dumbledore stepped up.

"Alastor, what happened?"

"We were ambushed."

"And Harry?"

Before Mad-Eye could speak, a soft voice answered.

"He'll be ok… He lost Hedwig."

They turned and looked at Lily after hearing her words. Those that had watched at the pool knew how close Harry and Hedwig were.

"Who else is here?"

Lily walked slowly away, leaving the men to talk about the sad state of affairs. She slowly made her way to the lake and sat down. Her mind played over the scene of Harry trying to stop the cage falling, the look on his face when he realised there was nothing he could do.

"Lils, you ok?"

Lily quickly wiped her eyes and turned her head. James sat down next to her and put his arm around her. They sat staring over the surface of the lake, seeing nothing. They didn't even pay any attention to the new arrivals.

XxxxxxX

The year wore on and wore on every one's nerves. People crossed over with alarming regularity. Due to the sudden spurt in population, time at the pool was limited for each person and Lily rarely got to see Harry any more. At the rate they were going, when she finally did get to see Harry, she knew he would be half way through the school year.

In that time, Rufus Scrimgeour had joined them, as had any ministry worker that defied Voldemort. News from the other side was grim. Voldemort's forces had swept through the Ministry, eradicating anything or anyone that opening defied them. The world had gone mad with panic. Spouses, friends and neighbours turned on each other in a bid to survive. Families became foes as alliances were declared.

Lily sat by the pool and watched sadly as Harry and his friend; (she couldn't see Ron anywhere,) camped out in forests, never staying in any one place for very long. She was about to turn away when a flash of white light caught her eye. She turned back and watched closely. A silvery white doe wandered through the trees and Lily had to blink. There was only one person she knew with that patronus.

She watched with anticipation.

XxxxxxX

Harry came up gasping for air, pulling the sword with him. Ron let him go and they both sat in the snow watching each other warily. Harry got his breath back and was the first one to speak.

"Why are you here?"

"Because you're a mate. And because I am a right pillock who should never have left in the first place."

Harry grinned and reached out a hand. Ron took it and grinned back. They got up slowly and made their way back to the tent. Hermione greeted Ron enthusiastically before giving him a slap and storming over to the sleeping area. Ron turned and looked at Harry who just shrugged.

"She's missed you. So have I for that matter. We can't do this without you. I'm glad you came back."

XxxxxxX

Time flew by on the other side. People gathered on the shores of the lake, praying their loved ones were safe and crying unashamed when those prayers were went unanswered. An air of anticipation swept through the crowd. The final battle was drawing near. By now, most people watched the progress of Harry and his friends as the fate of their way of life rested solely on them.

They watched as Harry coped with the loss of Dobby, the fight for his life at Malfoy Manor as well as trying to keep it all together enough to mount a growing rebellion. Not once did Harry falter, he bore the cross as well as any one could. James had never been prouder and Lily had to thump him a few times for acting like a puffed up cockerel.

A couple of days later, James and Sirius were shocked and Lily and Dumbledore were dismayed to see Severus Snape stood on the shore of the lake... Sirius was rather vocal about the fact the Death Eater scumbag must have taken a wrong turn on his way to Hades.

Lily slapped him around the face, hard. James looked shocked at his wife's actions. Severus sneered at Sirius who glared back. Lily moved into Severus's line of vision and when he focussed on her his sneer vanished and his eyes softened. He walked slowly towards her.

"Lily."

He grabbed her and pulled her into a bear hug. Lily couldn't help the tears that fell as she hugged her friend. Someone cleared their throat behind them and they slowly parted. James, ever the jealous school boy, put his arm around her in a possessive manner.

"What are you doing here Snivellus? You should be rotting in Hell for…"

Lily shrugged her shoulder to loosen James' grip and stepped away from him. She glared at him until he faltered into silence.

"Do you have any idea what this man has done?"

"Yeah, he's a Death Eater…"

"Shut up Sirius! This man is a better man than you'll ever be. He has risked everything and paid for it with his life. If it wasn't for Severus, Harry would be stood here now. Is that what you want?! You haven't watched as I have, Severus' actions have turned the tide in the war. They have enabled Harry to finish the task Professor Dumbledore left him."

"It worked then Severus?"

"Yes Sir, it did."

"Come, I have much to ask you."

James, Sirius and Lily watched as Severus and Albus walked away, talking quietly. James snorted, causing Sirius to snigger. Lily frowned.

"When will you two grow up? That man has been able to put aside his hatred for you two and help our son. Whereas as you two cannot see past the petty school boy grudge you have both held on to for nearly twenty years. Why can't you just accept the fact Severus is not the same person?"

James and Sirius looked at each other. James sighed.

"How did he help Harry? The man can't stand him. We've all seen him torment him…"

"The man was a spy! How would it look to Voldemort if one of his Death Eater's was all nicey nicey with the prophesised child? Severus had a cover to maintain."

"Ok, but still, I'm not aware of Snape helping Harry."

"Oh stop being a stubborn arse. Harry's first year, the broomstick…"

"Yeah, ok, maybe but…"

"Harry's third year, when Moony forgot to take his potion. Despite the history, Severus put himself between Harry and Moony. Fifth year, he raised the alarm when Harry went to the Ministry. Not forgetting, without blowing his cover, he led Harry to the sword which has been instrumental in destroying the horcruxes…"

"What?!"

Lily sighed and hugged herself.

"He left the sword of Gryffindor where Harry could find it. The venom from the Basilisk still coats the blade and Harry, Ron and Hermione have been using it to destroy the horcruxes. So regardless of what you think, Severus is a good man. He has earned my respect many times over, and more to the point, he should have earned yours."

XxxxxxX

The day of the final battle dawned the same as it ever did; a perpetual dawn. The population split itself; half going to the lake and the rest to the pool. It was going to be a busy day. The fighting broke out as expected, with Voldemort watching from the wings as the opposing sides ripped each other to shreds. Light and dark fought against each other equally with no clear winner. Inside the castle, the final known horcrux, Ravenclaw's diadem had been destroyed thanks to Draco Malfoy's goons' uncontrolled use of _fiendfyre_. Mini battles broke out in the corridors and more people were lost. On the Other side, tears flowed freely. People arrived and were led away by family. Lily stayed at the lakeside and watched. She stood slowly when she saw a red haired young man arrive, looking bewildered. She knew instantly who he was and which family he belonged too so she spoke quickly to someone passing.

"Can you summon Gideon and Fabian to the pool please?"

She received a nod and was left alone. She approached the young man and he turned to look at her. She could see the cogs turning.

"Are you Fred or George?"

"Fred, who are…?"

"I'm Lily."

Recognition flared across Fred's face.

"Harry's mum."

She nodded sadly and put her arm around his shoulder.

"Come, there's someone that will want to meet you."

She led the way to the pool and saw two identical red haired men stood with their backs to them. She discreetly cleared her throat and they turned.

"Hi Lily, you…"

"…Wanted to…"

The twin-speak stopped abruptly as they stared at Fred. He looked back, from one twin to the other.

"Uncle Fabian? Uncle Gideon?"

They both nodded and Fred rushed towards them, throwing himself into their outstretched arms. Lily smiled. Fabian nodded and mouthed 'thank you' over Fred's shoulder and she turned and slowly walked back to the lake. When she got there, she couldn't help but sit down hard, tears filling her eyes. Stood before her were Moony and his new wife. Moony made his way over to her and pulled her up and into his arms. She hugged him for all she was worth as the tears fell.

"Lily, it's really you."

"Oh Moony."

"This is Tonks, my wife, Tonks, Lily Potter."

Lily drew Tonks into a three-way hug with Moony. She spoke quietly but they could hear her clearly.

"Thank you for looking after Harry for me…"

Whatever else she was going to say faded. As did she. Remus and Tonks stared at the spot where she had stood, unable to comprehend what they had just seen. Tonks turned to Remus in time to see him fade from view.

XxxxxxX

Harry's mind finally snapped after seeing the Weasley's mourning their fallen kin and his surrogate Godfather laid out next to his wife. He stormed out of the castle. His friends tried to stop him but he couldn't hear them, he just wanted it all to end. He soon left them behind and stood at the boundary of the forbidden forest. He opened his hand and looked at the snitch. He whispered a few words and flinched as it cracked open. Inside was a small stone. He eased it out and held it, not knowing what to expect. A faint shimmer appeared in front of him and there, in front of him he saw his mum, dad, Sirius and Remus. They looked back at him, shocked that they were stood before him.

"Mum? Dad?"

They both nodded sadly. They stepped to one side and let Sirius and Moony through.

"Moony, I just…"

"I know cub, it's alright."

"Harry."

Harry turned to Sirius who, even in the circumstances, managed to grin at his Godson. It was more than Harry could stand.

"Oh God, Sirius, I am so sorry…"

"Stop that! You did what any of us would've done in the circumstances. I don't blame you at all."

By an unspoken agreement, they all started walking through the forest. They talked and Harry drew comfort from the fact they were there and even though he was going to his death, he knew they would be waiting for him.

XxxxxxX

Lily, James, Sirius and Remus reappeared on the shore of the lake. Tonks threw herself into Remus's arms and hugged him tightly. Lily turned and walked away, unable to swallow the lump in her throat. Her son was going towards his destiny and there was nothing she could do to stop it. She sat down under a large oak tree and hugged her knees.

"Lily, are you alright?"

She looked up and saw Professor Dumbledore. She nodded.

"We were taken from here. I saw Harry. He…"

Her throat closed and she closed her eyes. She felt an arm around her shoulder and realised Dumbledore had sat down next to her.

"He was so calm. He was about to face that monster and yet…"

"He's grown into a fine young man Lily, you should be proud…"

Lily watched, dumbfounded as Dumbledore faded from view. She spun round and ran to the pool. She called Harry's name and saw him stood before Voldemort. Fear flooded her as she saw Voldemort raise his wand and speak the words that had ended so many lives. She ran to the lake where James and Sirius were waiting. On hearing her approach, they turned and James caught her as she stumbled.

"Dumbledore's gone!"

"What?"

"How?"

"I don't know. He just disappeared like we did."

She looked around and saw it was just them.

"Where's Harry?"

Both men paled at her words.

"Harry?"

"Voldemort…he cast…he isn't here?"

Without waiting for an answer, she spun back round and ran back to the pool. Sirius and James ran after her and arrived in time to see her push someone out of the way, oblivious to their indignant cries.

"Harry Potter."

The men and Tonks looked over her shoulder and were disappointed to see nothing happening. Tears fell freely all around as Lily tried several times to establish a connection to her son.

James gently pulled her away and Sirius pushed his way towards the pool.

"Narcissa Malfoy."

Lily and James spun round at his words but Sirius ignored them. A connection had been established and he could clearly see his cousin kneel next to Harry, checking his pulse. He moaned when he saw her shake her head and he turned to Remus.

"Remus, go back to the lake. See if Harry's there. If he is…"

Sirius couldn't suppress the sob that burst forth and he turned away. Remus put a hand on Lily's shoulder and ran off. Tonks pulled her cousin in for a hug which he gratefully received.

XxxxxxX

'_That was one, very messed up head rush.'_

Pain. Blinding pain. Harry fought to remain still as the cruciatus was cast. He felt someone nudge him and he saw Narcissa Malfoy enter his field of vision. She saw his eyes were open and she pressed two fingers to his throat. She leaned in, with the pretence of seeing if he was breathing. She leaned close enough and Harry nearly jumped when she spoke.

"Is Draco alive?"

Harry looked at her and nodded ever so slightly.

"Thank you."

Narcissa then stood and addressed Voldemort.

"He is dead. Harry Potter is no more."

XxxxxxX

Lily moaned at her words and buried her head into James' shoulder. Tears flowed from everyone around the pool. Hurried footsteps and harsh breathing caused Lily to turn.

"Harry?"

Remus approached and shook his head before stepping to one side. Behind him stood Dumbledore. Lily looked between the two, not understanding what was happening.

"Lily, calm yourself. Harry is fine. He…"

"He bloody well isn't fine. Where is he?!"

"He is fine. When Voldemort cast the curse, all it did was destroy the horcrux."

Gasps could be heard following that statement.

"Harry…"

"…Was a horcrux?"

"How?"

"The night you were killed. Voldemort inadvertently made Harry a receptacle for a portion of his soul. That is the reason he had such a strong link to Voldemort and could sense him and his emotions."

They all turned to look at Severus. Sirius opened his mouth to make a biting comment, but his heart wasn't in it. Instead he asked;

"Was that why you tried to teach him Occlumency?"

"Yes."

"Who cares about that now?! If Harry isn't here, then where is he?"

"Doing what his destiny commands."

XxxxxxX

Harry stood behind Voldemort. The evil warlock was so busy blowing his own trumpet that he wasn't aware of his presence. Pupils and order members saw Harry rise up and shock was evident on all there faces, as was the relief. Harry drew his wand and squared off.

"I always thought you were big headed Tom, but you're really taking the piss this time."

Voldemort spun around and the look of shock would have been comical if the situation wasn't so serious. Voldemort snarled and threw the first curse. The final confrontation had started; everything in Harry's life had led up to this moment. It would only end when one of them was dead. Harry tried to keep an eye on his friends but it was difficult when he was also trying to survive. One good thing he saw though, Neville had destroyed Nagini with the sword. A weight seemed to lift from Harry's chest and he fought harder. Harry jabbed his wand forward, said a couple of words, then...

Nothing.

All around them the fighting ceased and silence descended. Harry looked around, bewildered. He could see his friends doing the same. By unspoken agreement they walked towards each other and pulled each other into a group hug. Harry felt his knees give way but he felt an arm tighten around him.

"I've gotcha mate."

"It's over. It's actually over. Voldemort's dead!"

The cry was taken up and carried out of the doors. They could hear the cry travel and they all knew the news would travel quickly. Harry felt himself being swept up into a bear hug. All he could see was red and when he pulled away he saw Molly and Arthur surrounded by the rest of the family.

Another set of arms encircled him and hugged him. He looked down and saw Ginny. Relief flooded through him at the sight of her and he returned the hug.

"It's over Harry, you're free."


	8. Epilogue

Disclaimer: JKR owns all characters; I just wish I did so I could be as rich and famous as her :p

Here it is, the last installment. Enjoy

**Epilogue**

Harry stood at the altar, waiting. Ron stood at his side with a grin on his face. Harry turned and looked into the crowd. On one side, the Weasley's sat. An empty chair with a rose in Fred's memory sat next to George. Molly was already dabbing her eyes with a handkerchief. She smiled when she saw Harry looking and he returned the smile. He then turned his gaze to the other side of the aisle. All his friends from school and work were sat smiling. He grinned back at them. His heart lurched as he looked to the front. In the front row were seven empty chairs. Six of which had a rose while the seventh held a lily. He smiled sadly, wishing that just once, he could see he parents. Music started up and he faced front again, taking several deep breathes.

Ron smiled at him reassuringly and nodded. Harry turned around and smiled as he saw Hermione. She looked fantastic in a royal blue gown. She approached and when she arrived she pulled Harry into a hug before taking her position. Movement caught Harry's eye and he turned and gasped. Coming towards him was a vision so beautiful he couldn't take his eyes off her. Ginny walked slowly towards him holding onto Arthur's arm. Arthur looked so proud. Harry was sure he could see tears in his eyes. He turned back to Ginny and smiled.

Time stood still. Everything else ceased to exist. All Harry could see was Ginny. He was vaguely aware of shaking Arthur's hand and taking hold of Ginny's arm. He remembered saying his vows and placing his mum's wedding ring on Ginny's finger and her returning the gesture. When they where pronounced husband and wife he pulled her into his arms and kissed her passionately and they only broke apart when;

"Oi, save some for the honeymoon, will ya?"

Harry blushed and grinned sheepishly. They turned and faced the crowd and Harry gasped and stopped dead. Ginny looked at him and saw that he had gone white. She followed his gaze and nearly fainted. She could see the translucent forms of Harry's parents. She looked down the row and saw Sirius, Moony, Tonks, Dumbledore and surprisingly, Professor Snape. She had initially been shocked when he had requested the chair be placed for him, but agreed that without Professor Snape's help, they might not have succeeded.

Ginny turned and saw her parents looking just as shocked at the materialisation of Harry's family. Harry heard Ginny gasp and just managed to catch her as she started to collapse. It was his turn to follow her gaze and he could clearly see Fred sat next to George who was in tears. The ghostly forms all stood up and approached Harry and Ginny.

"Harry, we are so proud of you."

"Thanks dad."

"Don't grieve for us, we are at peace and we are happy. You have done everyone proud m'boy."

"Thank you sir."

Harry turned to Severus Snape and sighed before smiling. He was shocked to receive one in return.

"Not too shabby Potter."

"I couldn't have done it without your help. Thank you."

Snape just nodded and stepped back.

"How long can you stay?"

They turned and smiled at Ginny but it was Fred who answered.

"We can stay for a bit, but not for long."

Everyone moved out of the marquee and music began playing. Harry, with some urging, took Ginny out for the first dance. He held her close and relished the feel of her in his arms.

"Thank you."

Ginny looked up, puzzled.

"What for?"

"For marrying me."

She pulled him down and kissed him before responding.

"If that's the case, then I should be thanking you."

They danced, oblivious to everything and everyone around them. Harry looked up in time to see his parents fading. He told Ginny and they both watched with sad smiles as their visitors faded from view.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Well, there you have it. My first ever fic: 'On the Other Side' is now complete. There is definitely not going to be a sequel (especially since it was only going to be a oneshot :D)**

**Thanks to everyone that has read and reviewed. It means a lot :)**


End file.
